


we shatter like glass

by mollykor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Swearing, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I need a hug, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentioned Bellatrix Lestrange - Freeform, Mentioned James Potter, Mentioned Lily Evans Potter, Peter Pettigrew Being An Asshole, Swearing, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollykor/pseuds/mollykor
Summary: its hurts, knowing your friends think you're someone you're not. trust me, sirius black would know.
Relationships: Remus Lupin - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	we shatter like glass

“No! You don’t get to waltz out of here like nothing fucking happened Remus!”

Sirius’ voice rang through the empty, cold walls of Grimmauld Place, echoing throughout every room. The look on his face was one of pure, unadulterated anger, his jaw set like stone and eyes wide and watering slightly. His mouth was downturned, lips pressed together as he flared his nostrils repeatedly and uncontrollably. He hadn’t felt like this in ages, not since- well, not since his parents, he thought to himself. Swallowing past his dry throat, he looked Remus dead in the eyes, his brown irises speckled with gold and reflecting the moonlight that was bouncing through the open curtains.

“Siri, please, there’s no need to be so ang-“

“I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE FUCKING PISSED OFF AT YOU REMUS DON’T EVEN START WITH THAT SHIT!” Voice cracking slightly, he ran a sweaty palm through his greasy hair, fingers running right to the ends in an emotion that could be described as surprise as he remembered how long he had let it grow. He’d have to get Remus to cut it. Oh, wait no, he was angry at Remus at the moment, his mind reminded him, and he sighed, looking towards the table and chairs in the corner of the room. He heard the person across the room open and close their mouth in an attempt to put things right, to find somewhere to start explaining, and he snapped his head back to death-stare at the slightly shaggy looking man dressed in a tattered brown suit.

“Sirius, I had to. He was our friend, I never thought that he would’ve betrayed any one of us. And well, it seemed more likely that you would-“

“Because I’m a fucking Black, is that why?” Sirius’ voice was strong and low now, the shake it had previously now gone. “Because my family have served The Dark Lord for years, like it’s some family fucking tradition? Because my cousin is fucking insane, because I’m inbred scum, because of my blood relatives who I no longer call family because I thought that I had found a family with you, and James, and Peter? I thought you knew me better than that, Remus.” His voice was dripping with venom, so much so that one drop could’ve killed the whole of his fucked-up family and make all of his problems go away too. The tears that had gathered in his eyes welled up, but he didn’t let them fall just yet. He wasn’t done.

“So, you thought that I was the one who sold James out to The Dark Lord all those bloody years ago and killed him and Lily? Not the rat bastard Peter, the actual traitor, but the traitor to his cesspool of a bloodline, the one who wanted more than anything to cut ties with his evil fucking family and not be defined by his last name? The one who told you as much those nights that he couldn’t sleep, the one who would lie sobbing in your arms for hours every night because the nightmares were too much and he didn’t dare close his eyes for fear of seeing something horrible? The one who held you through all your problems, the one who tended to your wounds after every full moon, the one who kept your furry little fucking secret for the longest, and you decided that you couldn’t trust him? Not over Peter fucking Pettigrew, the bastard who never really fit in with any of us. That’s low, Remus, that’s low.”

Sirius felt as tired as he looked, slumped over at the shoulders but head held high as he defiantly glowered at Remus. The man across the room had folded in on himself a little, not noticeable to anyone who didn’t know any better, but most certainly noticeable to Sirius, even if he hadn’t seen him in 12 years, and he definitely hadn’t overlooked the way that he had flinched when he had talked about his lycanthropy in that way. He never forgot anything about his friends, cursed with a perfect memory, and he was even less likely to forget anything about Remus. He could still remember the last time he had looked at Remus in the stands of the ministry at his hearing, the way the tears had filled his eyes and the left corner of his lip quivered as he desperately tried to smile at Sirius, as if to say, “don’t worry, everything will be ok”. What a fucking lie that was, and a long twelve years later, he was finally back to tell him how incorrect he was.

“Siri, you’re crying.” Remus’ voice was soft as he gazed in the direction of his face, not quite in the eyes, but following the tears that was tracking down his face. Sirius brought a hand up to angrily wipe at his cheeks, scrubbing his eyes with slightly more force than he expected so that he saw stars for a few seconds afterwards.

Remus stepped forwards carefully, spreading his fingers at his sides to show that he wasn’t going to hurt him, and Sirius flicked his eyes between the scarred hands that were slowly making his way towards his face, and the face of his friend, head tilted slightly to the left as Remus always did when he was listening to someone rant or comforting someone.

The first touch of the coarse pad of his pointer finger against his face had Sirius sighing, exhaling softly through his mouth, the anger and pent-up aggression finally leaving him. He leaned into the slightly taller man’s palm, letting him support his heavy head and easing the burden on his strained neck.

“Sirius, I know that you are angry, hell, you have every right to be angry at me. But you and me both know that being angry won’t bring back Prongs or Lily.” As the tears fell down both of their faces, their eyes linked, and Sirius could no longer hold back the floodgates. He gasped out heavy breaths as the world around him misted and he leaned into the warm chest. He cried shakily; arms pinned to his sides by Remus’ firm embrace around his shoulders. Sirius sobbed out unintelligible things, things like “I miss them”, and “It’s been so long”, both of which Remus responded to with a soft phatic noise, just to show that he was listening. He felt Remus dip his head into the mop of shaggy black hair on his head, inhaling through the dirt and still being able to find some of the scent that he found so comforting, one of worn leather and a slight hint of woodsmoke and soot. 

“Y’know,” he mumbled into the top of his head, “I should really give you a haircut. I do like the ‘bad boy with a leather jacket’ look on you, but c’mon Pads, we aren’t sixth years anymore.” 

Sirius choked out a laugh as he raised his head to look at his only remaining family.

“Moony? I was thinking the exact same thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> so the first time i wrote wolfstar, i really enjoyed it i'm not gonna lie, so i decided it would be fun to write another one! my usual type of work, heavy angst with a lil teeny bit of fluff, so enjoy, and if you do happen to like my writing, i'd appreciate it if you left kudos, maybe even a comment, and y'all can check out my other fics too? as aforementioned, enjoy, live long and prosper, have a lovely day etc. etc. :)


End file.
